Switched
by Lady-Of-Emerald-Flames
Summary: What whould happen if Kagome and Kikyou where to change their lifes? As in switch? Would things still be the same? Read to find out. Note pg13 to be safe. kagxinuxki.chap 10 is up!
1. Default Chapter

What whould happen if Kagome and Kikyou where to change their lifes? As in switch? Would things still be the same? REad to find out.

Discalimer: I do not own Inu yasha nor will I ever.

Switched

It seemed like a normal day in the warning era for the Inu gang as they traveled the country side for the missing jewel shards of the shikon no tama. They progressing a little slower then usual since Shippo had caught a cold from falling into a small pond.

"Achew!" Came a little sneeze from the kituse in Kagome's arms. She looked down at him with a worried look on her face, but found that Shippo was very cute when he sneezed. She got out a napkin from her skirt pocket and gently wiped his mouth.

"Maybe we should stop for today and set up camp. It would be help so Shippo's cold doesn't get any worse." Kagome stated calmly to her travel companions.

"That's a good idea. We've been traveling for a while now anyway." Sango added in with a smile. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Feh. Fine we'll make came near that river. At least then you'll all stop your whining." Inu yasha huffed as he started to head over to their new campsite.

Sango and Miroku had gone to get some water while Inu yasha sat up in a near by tree to keep an eye out for any danger. Kagome on the other hand had gone to get fire wood so they could start cooking dinner soon. Shippo had gone along with his foster mother.

**With Kagome**

"Shippo! Where'd you go?" Kagome called out to her adopted kituse. She started to walk around looking for him with the fire wood in her arms.

"Kagome! Come over here and see what I found!" He yelled out to her from behind a few trees near a large boulder. She followed his calls to where he stood. Well more like jumping up and down with a wide smile on his young face.

"Come! It is just down this way Ota-san." Shippo called out to Kagome and ran into the entrance of the cave where he just was. Once again Kagome followed him down the slop that leads into the cave.

_It sure is getting darker down here._ The young miko thought, trying to feel her way around while keeping her ears perked up for Shippo's voice. Which was not all that hard. The young kituse's voice echoed vibrantly through the dark cave. After a little while she saw a faint blue glow. Then heard Shippo calling out to her.

She made her way to the faint glow, which soon became brighter. The young miko also started to hear water from where the glow radiated from. Kagome stepped closer and looked back to see that it was a long way into the cave. Although then a fluffy thing jumped onto her face.

"AAHH!" She screamed when it landed into her face, and then into her arms. She looked down to see two large bubble eyes looking back up at her. _Shippo…_she thought to herself.

"Look in there Kagome!" Shippo squealed to her from her arms in an excited voice. She went into the hole to finally see where the light was coming from. She gasped at the sight before her and Shippo. He on the other hand had a large smile on his cute little face. _I knew Okaa-san would like it._ He thought to himself happily, snuggling closer to Kagome.

Inside the space was strangely larger then one would think. The whole place was a glowing blue colour. Mainly the colour was coming from some glowing moss that was on the walls and ground. But it was also coming from the water. In the middle of the strange space was a pool of clear water. The weird part was that the pool was outlined by smooth rocks perfectly. Almost like someone had down that themselves along time ago. This being because of the moss that completely covered it.

Kagome felt a surge of magical property radiating from the pool of water. She was about to give a thought of concern for it but soon enough she found that it was actually a welcoming feeling and shrugged it off.

"So do you like it?" Shippo asked in a happy voice. Kagome looked down to him, finally remembering that the young kituse was there with her.

"I love it Shippo. Thank you for showing me it." She said happily to him with a wide smile on her face. The young kitsune only was made happier with Kagome's acceptance of the place he had found.

**With Kikyou **

The some what not dead miko walked through the forest with her soul stealers trailing behind her. The wind gently blew by her face and ruffled her long black hair. She let out a small sigh as she came upon a clearing from the forest.

It was a wide river that had a claming aura to it. _At last, a place that I can rest and be at peace with my own thoughts for the time being._ Kikyou thought to herself, and sat down near the river's edge. A tear slide down her cold cheek, as she gazed into the water's surface only to see Inu yasha's face.

_Why is it that I am the one to be dead while that damn copy of me is alive and well with Inu yasha! _She only gave an aggravated sigh at her thought. She knew that she had her responsibly but then again she was still considered free and could be a normal woman if she wanted to be.

"Kami! I just wish that I could switch places with that damn wench and she can see how it feels to be an undead miko!" She yelled to no one in particular out of pure frustration and want.

All of a sudden a bright light engulfed the river's waters. Kikyou quickly stood up and got her bow and arrow ready at once. The same green light from the water rapped it self around Kikyou as she let out a scream for help. Knowing her miko powers would not have any effect on the mystical light. Although a smile soon appeared on her face as she realized what was going on and relaxed.

As Kagome sat near the edge of the pool of clear water with Shippo a strange green, bluish light radiated off it like fireworks. Kagome tried to get away as she screamed but the light caught her _and_ Shippo before she had the chance to get away.

Kagome wrapped her arms tighter around the young kitsune in order to protect him from what ever may be coming to get them.

Kagome and Kikyou both felt as if their souls were being ripped from them slowly. Next thing they knew they saw one another in the green light. Kikyou looked as though nothing was happening, but at the same time very pleased.

Kagome held the unconscious Shippo closer to her. The young reincarnation felt a surge of pain run through her body and let out a scream of agony, although Shippo on let out a little yelp.

Kikyou let out a small yelp as she felt her body becoming warmer. This the soon cause the small smile on her face grow wider in pure happiness. Although when she looked to Kagome she saw the young kitsune with her and that there was a blue tint to the glow that surrounded her reincarnation from the future. Then there was a bright flash of light and all went black.

* * *

Okay so that is the first chapter of my story. Hopefully you people will read it and review. I know it is not much of a cliff hanger and that it is probaly not that long but it is three pages and I have worked on it for a couple of hours.

Alter ego: You should be studing instead of working on the story Cat!

Me: Hey I have better things to do and I wanted to do this. So you have no athurity over me. Sticks out tounge

Alter ego: Oh ya..Brings out a large bazouka and laughs evily Muhahahaha!

Me: Eepp! Runs away as a rocket get lunched Remeber to review and tell me what ya think...help me!

Cat


	2. Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha.

Authors note: This is a warning to you people about the later on chapters. There will be **some** Kikyou bashing. Although I like Kikyou as well so there won't be much. This is mainly a Kagome, Inu Yasha fan fiction. So please don't flame me about it should be kikyouxinu yasha. There will a few moments with them, but either way, this is mainly a KagomeXInu Yasha.

Life

Chapter two

The young woman's eyes fluttered open to see the sun's light shining through the clouds, along with blurry figures standing over her. She slowly sat with the help of one of the blurred figures. Her vision came back into focus and she was able to see the people that were around her.

"Are you alright?" Asked a feminine voice. The black haired woman looked over to the owner of the voice to see a young woman of sixteen or so with long dark brown hair. She had on a worried expression.

"Kikyou? Are you alright?" She asked again but this time using her name. _How does she know my name? Wait I remember now._ She gave a smile of reassurance to the woman.

"I'm alright Sango." She said a little flatly, but it had more emotion in it then it usually did. The demon slayer returned her friend's smile.

"Well then let's get something to eat, I'm sure everyone is starving." Miroku stated loudly. About a second later everyone heard his stomach growl loudly and started to laugh. Kikyou on the other hand only forced a giggle seeing as she did not know why it was funny.

Soon everyone was eating rice with a side of fish that Sango and Miroku had cooked up. To Kikyou it was very good, she couldn't remember that last time she ate something. _I cannot believe it worked. I mean, I am actually alive, my body is warm and I definitely feel whole. But where is Inu yasha? I thought he'd be here as well. What if something happened…okay wait? I have new memories of all the 'adventures' that 'I' have been through with these people. _

"Where did Inu Yasha go?" The seventeen year old miko asked Sango with a sweet smile. The demon slyer looked up to her with a puzzled look.

"He said that he had some business with the old man that crafted his sword, remember?" Sango questioned Kikyo with a weary look. The miko nodded her head as her reply. Soon enough everyone headed off to sleep as well after a little conversation and a few more bowls of dinner.

She looked up to the clear night sky and gave out a content sigh. This was great **she** was alive and well. She had travel companions plus she could now have Inu yasha all herself. An evil smirk appeared on her pretty face as a thought formed in her mind.

_If I'm **alive**, then that would mean that, that damn copy of me is dead. Although she is probably in the world of the living and struggling to get souls to maintain her cold, dead, clay body. _She laughed silently at the thought and rolled over into a deep, blissful sleep.

Inu yasha woke with a very big headache in the old man's cave. He had just finished repairing his sword and thought he might as well catch a short nap. Although he felt like someone had cramped a lot of stuff into his head with a stick.

_I'd better get back. The stupid monk most have driven Sango up the wall by now with his lecherous hand. _He chuckled to himself at the thought of the demon slayer slapping Miroku half way around the world. He got up and started to get back to the others hoping nothing went wrong while he was away.

He jumped from tree to tree trying to pick up the scents of his friends. This was very easy for him. Although the strange thing was that he thought there a scent missing from the group he traveled with. He shook off the thought and picked up the pace at the thought of the young miko that he also traveled with.

A while later he hopped down from the tall trees and landed gracefully in front of his friend's campsite. Although he was a little ticked off that they were still asleep.

"Hey ya bunch of lazy bones! Get up! In case ya forgotten this an't no vacation! We have jewel shards to find!" He screamed at them at the top of his lungs. They all immediately woke up, although they were still a little on the sleepy side.

Kikyou eyes widen a bit at the sight of her hanyou love. She quickly got up and ran over to him. She had on a wide smile and gave Inu yasha a large hug. This shocked him a lot at her actions. She on the other hand was very happy. For once she could feel the warmth of his body next to hers.

"Inu Yasha! What in the world took you so long to get back?" She yelled at him lightly. He on the other hand just stood there looking dumb founded. As well as Sango, Miroku, and Kiara. Kikyou blushed as she looked at what she had done and figured that it was not the time to do so.

"Okay then. I guess we should be heading out now huh?" She said quickly to them and started to walk off. Soon enough they all followed right behind her.

_Okay, I guess this means that he and I are not all that touchy to one another as I hoped we'd be. Well that can easily change. Maybe though…maybe Kagome was never resurrected and she is just a dead corpse. _Kikyou smiled broadly at that final thought and started to think out her master plan to get Inu yasha.

At the same time she noticed the outfit she was wearing was exactly like the one that damn wench always wore. The skimpy green skirt was actually quite comfortable. Although a little too breezy.

Inu yasha though was still in a bit of a shock at her sudden actions and kept thinking that someone was missing from their group. He wanted to shrug off that thought, but it kept coming right back up.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Else where, a figure stirred in its sleep. Soon to wake up to a brand **new** life.

Yayness my second chapter is finished!

Okay I will try to update soon. Please remember to review! Speaking of which here are two reviewers and my response to them:

**DarknessofDawn: Thank you so much for reviewing and I will make sure to check my spelling on the chapters..If I can remember. lol**

**proud yusuke fan: Thank you as well for reviewing and I have something in store for Kagome so that she won't end up like that. **

Thanks and byes.

Black Cat


	3. Shippo

Shippo

Chapter three

Kikyou was very much enjoying herself with the traveling. They had been traveling for a few days. Today it was pretty silent and she soon found herself wondering if she still looked the same. She could tell that her hair was the same length but she wanted to know if her body was the same. Before she '_died_' she had at least once looked at her body to see that she was very much full grown. So she started to think of a way she could see herself quickly.

"Um…could we maybe stop for a few moments? I have to check something." Kikyou asked shyly to her traveling companions. Sango immediately thought that she the young miko had to check to see if she had her period and stepped in.

"Sure, you go _check_ whatever it is and we'll wait here." The demon slayer stated with a wink to her friend. Kikyou blushed at realized what Sango thought and nodded in response as well. Inu Yasha was about to add in his two cents when Miroku knocked him over the head. Causing the hanyou to fall over onto the ground.

**With Kikyou**

She ran quickly through the bunch of trees until she found a small pound. She slowed down and crept closer to the water's edge. There was a feeling rising in the pit of her stomach. The young miko finally looked into the waters to get the answer to her question.

When opened her eyes she found that she still looked the same, and gave a sigh of relief. She quickly got up and ran back to the other with a wide smile and a small blush. That was the first time she really noticed just how pretty she was. Before all she had on her mind was her responsibilities, but now she could probably take some notice to the way she looked.

**With the others**

Inu Yasha was getting a little impatient with how long Kikyou was taking. Sango and Miroku on the other hand were enjoying themselves in a conversation on how to properly dispose of a bear demon.

Finally they saw Kikyou coming out of the trees and into the clearing they were waiting in for her. While Kikyou was heading toward them, Miroku noticed smoke from far off. _There must be a village near by. _He thought to himself, along with the secret hope of there being a lot of beautiful women.

"Okay now that we are all here, I think there is a village up ahead. We will be able to restock on supplies if they have a market." The monk suggested loud enoughfor the others. They nodded in agreement and started to head off again, after Inu Yasha gave a smart remark about Kikyou taking too long in the woods.

All of a sudden there was a large rumble and a giant male bear demon came out of nowhere. It was about seven feet tall, with black fur, and four red eyes. It also had fairly large claws.

The young miko all of a sudden felt a familiar sensation. It was the sensation that indicated that there was a jewel shard of the Shikon no tama was near. In fact…it was coming from the top of the bear's forehead.

"Inu Yasha!" There is a piece of the jewel on top of the demon's forehead!" She yelled over to him. He nodded in response and got out his tesiga. The hanyou was about to use his wind scar so he could get rid of it quickly when Miroku stopped him.

"Inu Yasha! Wait! There is a child in the bear's paw. You might harm him if you use your wind scar now!" Miroku screamed to Inu Yasha as the bear demon started to spit fire balls at the traveling companions.

"Sango!" The young monk called out to the demon slayer who seemed to know what he was asking and got on Kiara. Kikyou got her bow and arrow ready and pointed it directly at the demon's forehead.

Sango and Kiara steered their way past the fire balls and headed above the beast. With a swift movement she gave the single to Miroku who yelled at Inu Yasha to distract the demon, which he did. The demon slayer swung her over sized boomerang toward the bear's arm and cut it clean off.

Miroku ran over to a spot near the trees. The arm that was just cut off went limp and the grasp on the child in its hand was released. So the little kid was free falling toward were the monk was.

Kikyou then quickly released her arrow at the bear demon's forehead. It flew through the air with its purple glow and hit its target. Right on impact the bear demon dissolved and two pieces of the jewel came down and gently landed near Kikyou. She bent down and picked up the fragments. They were purified after a few seconds.

"Feh. That was easy enough. Although the best part was that we got more pieces of the jewel." He said calmly with a small smirk.

"Well we better get this young kitsune some medical attention or he will not make it." The monk stated as he walked up with a small orange haired kit in his arms.

Sango landed beside her friends with Kiara. "Then we should hurry to that village over there." She said pointing in the direction of the campfire smoke. They nodded in response. Kikyou and Miroku got on Kiara with Sango while Inu Yasha ran beside them toward the village to help the kitsune. Although that only happened after Inu Yasha's whole, 'we should just leave the kit at the village and get on with the lives' thing.

Has they entered the village some of the people were a bit weary of Inu Yasha. They finally found a small hut that allowed them to stay.

"Kikyou? Can you help with little kitsune?" Miroku asked as Sango bandaged its wounds. Although then the young fox demon woke up.

"Wh-who are you?" He said weakly to Sango. She looked at him with a blank stare for a second. But replaced it with a look of relief that he was conscious.

"My name is Sango. My friends and I found you in the claws of a bear demon and rescued you from it. What is your name anyway?" She explained/asked the kit.

"M-my name is Ship-Shippo." He answered still in a soft weak voice to the young demon slayer, and then fell back asleep.

She looked over to Miroku who nodded in response to Sango. Although the young monk seemed to have a strange look in his eyes at the sound of the kit's name. Kikyou came back with some ground up herbs.

The group decided to stay in the village for while. Kikyou stayed and looked after Shippo while Sango and Miroku went to the market to buy a few items. Inu Yasha surprisingly stayed with Kikyou.

"Listen, it's not like I'm worried about the brat or nothing." The young hanyou said. The young priestess just giggled at his comment and went back to tending the fox demon's buries. _This is the same kit that they had with them before I switched with that damn wench of a reincarnation. Didn't think that he would join our group._ She thought then noticed that his wounds were healing faster then average.

"Inu Yasha?" He looked over to her with a lazy look. "Do all demons heal this fast?" Kikyou asked.

"It depends on what type of demon they are and if they are pure bread or a hanyou." He stated, although he said hanyou with a little more expression at the end. She nodded and went back to looking after the kitsune.

**With Sango and Miroku **

WHAM! Miroku lay on the ground next to a fruit stand with a shocked old man, standing in front of him was a really pissed off demon slayer.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF YOU HENTAI!" Sango screamed at the young monk. She seemed to be a little more moody then usual. The young monk rubbed his face where a big red hand print was. Even though he could feel the sting, there was still a sly smile on his handsome face that sent a chill up the young demon slayer's back and caused her to blush.

"You misunderstand my intentions Lady Sango. I was simply making sure that you were alright. I saw that you were a bit under the weather this fine day." He calmly said while standing up to meet her face to face.

"Well…just find another way of doing that." She said shyly, still blushing widely from his smile. _Darn it! Why can't I stay mad at him for long! Dang it! _She thought to herself while they started to walk back to the hut. They had gotten the supplies they needed. The demon slayer just wanted to get back on the road as soon as possible.

"Sango, look over there." Miroku pointed out to a seamstress's shop that had on a few dresses on display. Sango blushed mighty red when she the dresses.

**With a miko…**

Eyes slowly opened to the dim light that reached from the outside and made its way inside onto the girl's face. She slowly stood up and stretched out her arms, and rubbed her eyes. The young woman grabbed her cloths and put them on. She stepped outside into the fresh morning air, and took in a deep breath with a wide smile.

"Mistress!" Called a deep voice from a man running toward her. His short black hair blew back as he picked up speed hurry to get to her. The mistress looked over to the man with a bright smile.

"Mistress Kagome!" He yelled once again, stumbling over a rock while running up to her with a big smile on his face.

* * *

YES! I have finshed the third chapter! I would have uploaded it two days ago but frist was busy then it was unable. SoI thought I update today and it worked!

Alter ego: You should be studying you know.

Me: Oh shut-up!

Alter ego: Fine but then I will not help you with the next chapter.

Me: NO! Okay FINE! I'm...sorry. Stupid alter me.

Okay bye people, I have to try and find another alter me to help, bye!

Lady of emerald flames


	4. Kagome

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Inu Yasha, But I do own Neko, Yuri, and Itokuzu._**

**Kagome**

Eyes slowly opened to the dim light that reached from the outside and made its way inside onto the girl's face. She slowly stood up and stretched out her arms, and rubbed her eyes. The young woman grabbed her cloths and put them on. She stepped outside into the fresh morning air, and took in a deep breath with a wide smile.

"Mistress!" Called a deep voice from a man running toward her. His short black hair blew back as he picked up speed, hurry to get to her. The mistress looked over to the man with a bright smile.

"Mistress Kagome!" He yelled once again, stumbling over a rock while running up to her with a big smile on his face. The young miko giggled at the sight of her clumsy friend.

"What is Neko?" Kagome asked, trying to suppress a giggle in her throat. His velvet eyes locked with hers and a worried look spread on his face.

"One of the village women has fallen ill milady! We need you come at once!" Neko explained very quickly. The bright smile that once lit Kagome's face was now replaced with concern and nodded to him in response. She turned her head to the left and whistled loudly. It hurt his ears considering the fact that he was a demon, but his hearing was not that great when it came to distances.

Neko took a few steps back and started to mentally count, _three…two…one…_Out of nowhere came a huge cream orange spotted cat with white fur.

"Let's go Neko." The miko ordered sternly to him as she got on the over sized cat. The young man nodded his head in response and jumped on, so that he was behind her.

"Make it fast Buyo!" She ordered the cat demon with great urgency in her voice. Right after that they where speeding off toward the village. Neko's grip tightened around the young priestess's waist. He enjoyed riding the large cat, just not when it was at the rate of speed it was going now.

"Which hut!" She called back to him urgently.

"The last one at the far end of the village near the forest." He yelled back to her as loud as he could. Although he knew that her hearing was a lot better than his. Buyo quickened his pace while dogging trees, and other objects.

The small hut quickly came into view and Kagome hopped off as soon as the cat demon had came to an urgent halt. Neko followed suit. The young miko burst into the small home and looked to see the pale faced women.

"Neko, go wait outside." She said softly to him. Neko did as he was told and left the hut. Buyo was lying down beside the small house waiting for Kagome. Neko joined the over sized cat.

About two hours had past until Kagome was finished treating the woman of her illness. She came out of the hut with a smile on her seventeen year old face.

"It looks like she is going to be fine. Neko, I need you to find her husband and tell him to stay and watch over her until she gets better. Then give this to him and tell him to put one in all her meals, and that she get a lot of rest, okay?" She asked me softly with a pleading look.

"I need to go check on a few other people today, so I won't have time to take care of her. Can you do me this one favour?" Kagome once again asked the cat demon with begging eyes. He only laughed softly and looked over to her.

"You don't need to ask, I'll be more then glad to. Just remember to check up with Itokuzu at noon precisely." He said and ran off to the river where the men were fishing.

The young mistress took off as well for the day. She had tried to look up on the others whom she had recently helped before noon, hoping she would not be late for check up appointment. The morning seemed to go by fairly quickly for her. Although something seemed to be bothering her as well. The young miko just shrugged it off and went back to work.

There was one client she had to look up on over the others. Kagome walked through the fairly large village that she helped to protect.

"Good morning Lady Kagome!" An elder man called out to her with a wide smile, she returned the hello like she did the rest of the villagers. She soon found herself daydreaming along the walk to the young child's home that she wished to visit.

_Daydream sequence _

_Kagome stood by the river's edge, looking into nothing but its clear waters. She could hear nothing but its movements and only feel the wind fly by her face. That moment it seemed like she was hypnotized by the waters and it felt like it was telling her that it was the only thing that mattered. _

_She knelt down by it and took her hair out of the high ponytail it was always in. Her long raven hair rolled down her shoulders and stopped on her back. She kept looking into the water then turned her gaze up to the clouds that danced in the day's blue sky. The clouds did not seem to make any shapes but it was a great place to just relax and forget about her duties as a servant to the gods. _

_In fact, this is the place she always escaped to when ever she felt too stressed out with her duties. She loved doing them, but like every other person, it sometimes got a little ridicules and over board. She let out a sigh as a large smile spread across her lips. _

_Kagome then looked back down into the water and let out a small gasp at what she saw. She could not only see her own reflection, and the reflection of a young man behind her. She stood up quickly and turned around; a smile was on her face._

_"I see you are back." She said seductively to him. His face was hidden in the shadows as usual, but she could still see his beautiful smile. Before she could say anything else, the young man wrapped his arms tightly around her; pulling her into a gentle, but loving hug. Kagome returned the hug with much force. _

_"I should be the one saying that woman." His husked voice soothed out to her while stroking her raven hair with his fingers. She leaned into him while his fingers ran through her hair. He placed his hand under her chin so that it was tilted up looking at him. He leaned in closer to her, ready to capture her lips in a loving kiss…_

_End of Daydream._

"Lady Kagome?" A small voice asked that belonged to a pair of large green eyes, starring up at her with curiosity.

Kagome looked down to her small friend after breaking off from her daydream. Her face turned a very deep shade of red when she realized what she was daydreaming of. She returned the smile to her little friend, having the normal colour slowly return to her face.

"How are you feeling today Yuri?" The young priestess asked, kneeling down beside her and reaching into her sleeve pocket.

Yuri was about five to six years old. She had unusual dark purple hair that hung down to her shoulders. The little girl had hazel eyes that also seemed to have a mix of other colours in them. It depended on what her mood was. She expressed her emotions greatly and always seemed full of joy. So her eyes were mainly hazel with a stir in of pink.

"I have been very good today Kagome-chan!" She squealed in delight looking to the young woman who had been taking care of her with loving eyes. Yuri glanced over to what Kagome was reaching for in her pocket. When the young miko finally got what she was looking for out of her sleeve, the little girl's eyes widen with pure joy.

"I found this flower near the river. It seems quit unique and it is very pretty ne?" She asked looking up to the very excited girl in front of her. "Pretty like the little girl I brought it here for." She continued.

"Is it really for me?" Yuri questioned, hope shining in her eyes. Kagome nodded in response and placed the red flower in the girl's tiny hands. Yuri let out the happiest, loudest, squeal that Kagome had ever heard any little girl give out.

Yuri started to dance around Kagome, while putting the flower in her hair. Kagome watched the little girl with great amusement. The little purple haired girl hugged her tightly with great happiness. The young miko picked up Yuri and carried her back to the hut that she lived in with her foster mother.

Kagome placed Yuri back down and kissed her forehead. Then told her to be a good girl for her mom and instructed her on how to keep the flower she had given her alive. The little girl paid close attention to every word that the young miko had said to her.

"Kagome-chan…do you have to go. I want you to stay and play with me." Yuri pleaded her, her eyes having some blue in them.

"I can't stay and play now Yuri, but I'll play with you as soon as I can. Alright?" Kagome patted the young girl's head lightly. Yuri nodded and went back inside the hut to help her mother cook dinner.

The young miko looked to the little child with soft eyes. _It seems that the only time I can show emotion is in this village, and around the children._ She said to herself in her thoughts then started to walk off toward the high cliff, over the large green hill, on the other side of the village. Buyo came running over to her at the moment he saw her. She just kept walking until the large cat demon ran right beside her; she grabbed his fur, and flipped so that she ended up on his back.

She and Buyo raced through the village. The cat demon ran pretty fast, but not fast enough so that he was only a blur to the people whom lived in the strangely large village. The villagers just watched as their priestess rode her cat demon friend's back, and race to the large grassy hill.

"Thanks for the ride Buyo! After that accident last week I don't think I would be able to run fast enough without hurting myself!" Kagome yelled to him loudly. With the wind whipping past his ears, it would be hard for him to hear her if she just talked in a normal toned voice. Buyo just mewed happily as a reply to her.

They were almost over the grassy hill when Neko came running up beside them with his usual grin. Kagome nodded his head to him, like as if she was answering an un-spoken question he would soon probably ask. His grin turned into a smile and he looked ahead to see where he was going.

WHAM!

Unfortunately, he did not look ahead in time to avoid the large, grey boulder that he just rammed into. Kagome just blinked until she realized what had just happened. Buyo stopped immediately when he saw Neko slam into the rock.

"Oh my gosh! Neko are you alright?" Kagome asked urgently after she got off from Buyo's back quickly. She headed over to Neko just as quickly. He was lying on his back, his face looking up with swirly eyes.

"Baaaa?" Was the black haired cat demon's reply to Kagome. Since he had still not come to his senses. Kagome took a near by stick and started to poke him with it. After a moment of stick poking Neko, she threw the twig aside.

"NEKO!" She yelled in his ear with worry greatly rising in the pit of her stomach. She leaned in closer to her companion to get a better look at his red face. She was about an inch away from his face when all of a sudden she felt something warm press against her cheek.

Kagome blushed furiously at the impact, but right after her anger rose. The young miko's cheeks turned bright red as well. Before she could even yell at Neko, he had already started to run for his, soon to be shortened life. Buyo didn't even need to be told anything; he just stood up, flung the fuming miko onto his back, and started to run off to the high cliff.

"I'll deal with you after my appointment Neko!" She shouted at him right after she was placed on Buyo's back.

_Oh boy…the sun is right at the highest point. I'm gonna be late!_ Kagome tightened her legs on Buyo's sides to indicate that she wished for him to go faster. The brown eyed cat demon sped up toward the cliffs and they were at the spot in no time flat. Kagome slid off from Buyo's back and landed quietly on the grass. She turned her gaze from the cat demon toward the peak of the cliff.

There stood woman who looked to be in her late twenties. Her waist length, dark brown hair blew in the mountain's wind. The woman's hazel blue eyes stared straight into the deep brown eyes of the young miko. There was nothing but an emotionless mask on her delicate face, but all was said in her eyes.

"Hello Itokuzu-sama. I am sorry that I am a little late." Kagome politely stated, while bowing in apology to the elder woman. Itokuzu looked Kagome right in the eyes after she got back up. There seemed to be great tension in the air, until the woman laughed heartily.

"Still as well manner, and late as ever I see. It is so good to see you Kagome-chan." The smiling woman said and pulled Kagome into a friendly hug. The young miko returned the hug with great enthusiasm, and happiness. After a moment the two friends pulled away from the friendly hug they shared.

"Well how is the land in your protection doing Kagome-chan?" Itokuzu asked warmly to the young woman that stood in front of her. _She has not changed; even after all she has been through._ The elder woman looked over Kagome and saw that she had been taking good care of herself.

"There have been a few attacks, but Neko, Buyo, and I have been able to get rid of those before anything really awful might have happened. The crops are coming in very nicely, so well have a lot of food during the winter months. And the villages are in quit good health." She calmly replied, like a solider giving the daily reports to the general. Although she had a bright smile spread on her lips that she could not hide when Itokuzu complemented on her good work. But the serious business face soon took refuge on the elder woman's face.

"Now Kagome, there is still the business of the recent attacks from the other parts of the western lands…and finding you a suitable mate." She calmly stated while Kagome's face turn to a worried one. She had mumbled the last part so Kagome could not hear her.

"They have not attacked in the last month. But I am more worried about the Shikon no Tama. And the strange demon that has the appearance of a human that some of the villagers have been talking about. It seems that he had caused great pain to many people and other tribes." She sadly reported to Itokuzu, with her gaze down at her sandals.

"I am very aware of that myself Kagome-chan. I have already proceeded with great caution when ever there comes to a point of there being an attack on our home land. So you do not need to worry over such things. This land is well guarded and there are a lot of powerful creatures that are willing to guard it as well." She said matter-of-factly to the younger woman who had her business face on as well. Although Kagome was looking straight at her, and her eyes were full of worry, sadness, and…anger.

"Kagome-san, you must remember that you cannot let your anger get the better of you…_ever!_" Itokuzu urgently spoke to kagome in a very serious voice. Kagome looked to Itokuzu with questionable eyes, asking why she all of a sudden turned so serious. Although she already knew the answer to that question was.

"Don't worry I already know that… and know what happens when you do." Kagome replied to her in a low voice at the last part. Her eyes sadden at the one part of the one memory of that **one** faithful day. The only memory she really had left. Itokuzu pulled her into a motherly embrace.

"Time passes, people change…" She started to say and waited for Kagome to finish.

"..But the heart stays the same." Kagome finished, tugging the motherly figure closer to her.

"Kagome-chan, I am sorry for what has happened to you, but we need to get back down to business." Itokuzu pulled Kagome back enough so she could see her face. Kagome nodded her head in response to what she had said, but did not move.

"Kagome, there have been rumors…no reports from the western lands that there many people, and demons who have pieces of the Shikon No Tama in their possession." She started to say, and got a small gasp from Kagome and a terrorized look in her eyes. "This is highly dangerous, I know but…I know that you have sensed this already and I was hoping you would take the mission of going to the western lands to gather the jewel shards. Plus I have found that your young kit is nowhere in the village, and some of my troops say they saw a red kituse being rescued from a bear demon by a traveling group of humans and two demons."

"Nani!" Kagome cried out and looked to Itokuzu with wide, terror filled eyes. _Shippo…he said he was only going to visit a friend. Then again he never said where and I thought he took a pray bead with him so I could stay in contact with his aura._

"Kagome, you must go to the western lands immediately to find the shards of the shikon no tama, and your young kituse." Itokuzu told Kagome seriously and gently pushed her away from herself, so she was standing in front of her. She looked Kagome straight in the eye.

"But what about the village? It is my duty to protect this part of the eastern lands..." Kagome replied with urgency in her voice grasping onto Itokuzu's shoulders.

"Kagome stop! You will do as you are instructed to do. I will have Neko look after this land in your place. You are to leave by sunset today." Itokuzu strictly ordered Kagome. She did not push off Kagome hands from her shoulders though. Her face although went from strict to soft. She pulled Kagome into a motherly hug once again, but this time tears streamed from her eyes.

"Please Kagome. We need you to do this." She softly whimpered to Kagome. Kagome nodded her head in acceptance and returned Itokuzu's hug. She understood what she was saying and knew that she did not want Kagome to go, but also knew she had to. "Kagome just stay safe, you're like a daughter to me."

"I'll try to do my best…Okaa-san." She whispered back to Itokuzu.

**A few minutes to sunset**

"Please look after the villagers as well Neko-kun. And please take care of yourself as well." Kagome said to the Cat demon. He nodded in response with a small smile, although his eyes had a sad look. Kagome noticed this and gave him a friendly hug and a reassuring smile.

"Alright, well you better get going Kagome-sa…Kagome-chan." Neko smiled brightly at her and then handed Kagome a small bag. It was full of holy rice that would probably come in handy while she was in the western lands.

"Thank you Neko-kun. Please tell Yuri I'll be back soon. Bye!" She called back to Neko as Buyo picked her up on his back and started to head off toward their destination.

* * *

Hello! I have finally finished this Chapter. It is longer then my others, but I like it. Also if you guys could tell your friends about this fan fic and ask them to review. I eould very much apprecitate it. Oh ya! I wanna say thank you to **proud yusuke fan** for reviewing all of my chapters so far. So remember to review people. I'll try to update when I have the time. lol. Bye!

Lady of Emerald Flames


	5. Name

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha.

Name

Inu Yasha had been a little aggravated over the past few hours. The village they had stayed at was attacked by a large rat demon while they were staying there. Kikyou could have sworn she saw a jewel shard in the giant rat, but was mistaken. So Inu Yasha had been grumbling that he killed the giant rat for nothing.

Sango was on the other hand, very pleased that they had been able to help out another village. Plus the man at the dress shop had given her a simple light pink kimono for free. She had refused the offer but he said if she did not take it is would be an insult to the village. So she had taken it, funny thing is that it had a design of small cats running around on it. Although it was very beautiful.

Strangely enough, that was the kimono that Miroku had pointed out earlier to her when they were shopping. She had blushed so much because it looked like it would come down really low if she were to wear it. Although it wouldn't.

So the group is just traveling hoping that they will find another piece of the shikon no tama before Naraku does, and becomes more powerful. The good thing though was that the day was bright and sunny and no chance of rain. Another good thing was that the little fox demon was fully healed and really happy. He was awake and full of energy; he hung Sango's shoulder a lot and kept on looking like he was looking for someone.

Miroku was looking off into the distance and in deep thought. He kept on looking over to Kikyou then to a bandage on his arm. He had a look of great sadness in his eyes, along with angry, and regret.

"Where are we going Sango-san?" The little kituse questioned with a cute little look on his face. Sango giggled a bit at how cute the little fox demon could be. Although he seem to annoy Inu Yasha very much at times.

"We are trying to find another piece of the shikon jewel. So I really do not know where we are going to end up." She replied with a warm smile.

_The shikon jewel. Then Okaa-san was corrected about it being shattered. _His eyes widen in realization at what Sango had told him. He only smiled to her and thanked her for informing him.

The rest of the morning Sango chatted with Shippo by telling him all the adventures they had, had over the past year and how they had escape Naraku many a times. The young slayer had also spoke to Kikyou about the different types of herbs, and what they could be used for. Inu Yasha was still in a grumpy meal and Miroku was out of character. He just stayed quite and looked like he was thinking about something really hard.

Shippo had a look of sheer delight when they sat for a break and started to eat their lunch. Kikyou had been pondering about the things from her reincarnations time. She knew what they all where and of the family that was now hers. She felt very pleased with herself.

"I'll be back in a bit." Inu Yasha said and immediately walked off into a heard of trees. Kikyou looked over to where he was walking off to and to her it seems that he had not changed that much. In fact, he seemed a little colder.

"I'll be right back guys." The seventeen year old said to her friends before they could say anything. She had this look in her eye, like she was waiting for a chance like this to be Inu Yasha alone. Of course they could never seem to figure her out.

After a few moments of silence, Shippo had fallen asleep once again. Miroku took this to his advantage and looked to Sango, who was staring into the fire. She had a glum look on her face and seemed to be in a daze. Miroku decided he would talk to her later until she spoke.

"Kagome…" She whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

Okay! This is a very short chapter I know. But I will update the other part to this tomorrow. So don't worry. Thank you to those who reviewed, please review to this one and tell me what you think of the last part. I really wanna know what you think is going on in Sango's head and Miroku's at the last part. Okay I'm out. Please review!

Lady of emerald flames


	6. Meeting Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha --**

**Sorry it took me so lone to update people, I had A LOT of work to do , plus i gotta start studying, well on with the story!

* * *

**

Meeting

Miroku looked at Sango with widen violet eyes. Maybe his prayers had been answered and someone else remembered as well. He moved closer to the young demon slayer with high hopes going through his mind. Questions were popping up in his head as well, getting ready to ask Sango is she knew of who she spoke of.

"Sango?" He asked in a small whisper. She looked over to him with a puzzling sad look on her delicate young face.

"What is it Miroku-sama?" She asked curiously to the young monk who some times haunted her dreams at the middle of the night. He was quit close to her and she blushing lightly.

"Do you know of the name who you have spoken?" He looked right in her light brown eyes, still with high hopes.

"No I don't, but when ever I do think of it, I feel sad. Like someone or thing that was a Kagome has been taken away from me. And that is about it. Why?" Sango still had that curious look on her face but with no trance of sadness on it. Just pure questioning.

"Oh nothing at all Sango my dear." He smiled seductively at her. Then grabbed her rear hand with his free hand. The young demon slayer's face went red with anger and smacked him across the face.

WHAM!

"MIROKU! YOU HENTAI!" She screamed and started to walk off fuming. Miroku watched as she stormed off with a pleasant look on his face. Although it soon enough turned into a worried one.

"I thought she would also remember. Remember the young women who had come into our lives and changed it for the better." Miroku looked up into the evening sky drifting off into his own thoughts that had been consuming him for many a days now.

_Why is it that I keep having strange dreams about a girl with long raven hair and warm honey brown eyes! I feel like I knew her once before. Maybe she is a vision from a past life and all this about Kikyou being a reincarnation and what not has awaken lost memories. All the dreams are as perfect as day light to remember as well. _

_Okay so lets see here, in my dreams Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation. Kikyou loved Inu Yasha, Naraku spilt them apart, yada yada. Okay so maybe it had happened…_

_It is either that or I am just going way over board about the woman that comes in and out of dreams like a spirit or something. Ya I defiantly am over thinking this…_Miroku let out a soft sigh and kept his gaze on the soon to come out stars. While unknown to him, someone else was thinking that exact same thoughts as the young monk was. The night rolled on and soon enough he fell asleep after Sango came back to the camp.

Shippo had over heard the conversation between Sango and Miroku and was starting to feel sad. He really wanted see his Okaa-san badly. Plus he came to terms that he did not like the Miko look a like he was traveling with.

**With Inu Yasha **

The hanyou wandered through the trees, the wind blowing his sliver hair slightly. The moon shone down on his hair making it quite shiny to anyone who may be behind him looking at his back. His golden eyes where glazed over. It defiantly seemed like he had not remembered to blink for a while.

The moon's light was nice and bright that night, so it was good enough for him to see. There were streams of light showing through the open spots of the trees and onto the lush grass that had a tint of blue in it fro the moon.

The young half-bread son of the demon lord that once ruled the western land took his gaze off the ground as something had caught his eye. He jogged to where the reflecting light was coming from. He stepped out into the clearing and a small smile came on his lips at the sight.

The clearing had a big clear pond in the middle that shone blue from the light that the moon was giving off from it. The water was very clam and seemed to act like a mirror reflecting all of the trees that surrounded it perfectly. The place just seemed to scream that it was a place of peace and where you can just sit and think. It just seemed to have that kind of aura around it and in once you enter the small area.

Inu yasha slowly walked up to the edge of the water and look down into it. He saw his own reflection, along with the hopes and dreams he had lost before he was pinned to the tree of ages not to long ago. He gasped a bit when those images came up in the waters reflection he was looking at.

_I guess it has been bugging me more then I thought…_He thought and anger soon grew in him and he smashed the soft earth with his fist. "DAMN YOU NARAKU!" His voice echoed through the woods. His hand was clenched up and had made a dent in the soft earth. He trembled a bit from the anger he with held every day inside him.

For some reason he felt that he could let it out. The place then seemed to over whelm him. He felt truly at peace since they had started the hunt for Naraku. He closed his eyes slowly and tilted his head downward. _Why did it have to end that way when everything was going so well…_he thought with his eyes still shut, memories flooding back to him.

_**Flashback **_

**Inu Yasha snuck around through the green leaf bushes. He was getting ready to try and steal the Shikon No Tama from the miko who guarded it. He had heard of the jewel before and knew that he could become full demon with it. So he tracked with the clues he got and found the village, all he had to do was trick the priestess. **

**He looked around, and sniffed the air. There were no traces of anyone around, so he decided to take his chance and grab the jewel from its resting place. He jump started and ran as fast as he could to the village, although just as quickly as he started he stopped. A single arrow had made him come to a halt. His head turned rapidly to see a beautiful women standing there, holding an arrow at him.**

**He had to admit the rumors heard were correct. The young miko was indeed attractive. Her long raven hair was pulled into a high ponytail, she had fairly tanned complexion, and her eyes were a nice shade of brown. Even though it looked like her mind was set on chasing another demon out of the area away from the village, her eyes seemed to have sympathy in them and kindness. **

**"So you're the wench that guards the Scared Jewel huh? Feh. You do not look though to me." He cracked his knuckles and went into an attack to try and frighten her off. Although she shot four arrows fairly quickly and pinned him to a near by tree by his large red clothing. **

**"Do not underestimate me demon." Was all she said before she left him there to struggle and get the arrows out of the tree. By the looks of it they were in there pretty deep. A normal human would not get them out at all, although a demon could. **

**"Feh." Was his only reply as he stared at her retreating form in utter shock and embarrassment. It was not like him try and scare off an opponent but he had with her. It definitely surprised him that she was so swift. But he vowed not to underestimate the young women again. But it still puzzled him, of why he couldn't finish her off. So he just stayed there and thought about it.  
**

_**End Flashback **_

_Weird how things changed between us when that was the first time I saw her. _He thought to himself.

_**Flashback**_

**Inu Yasha sat near the stream's edge looking into the reflection that showed on the water's surface. He frowned but kept on staring at it. He wondered why again and again why he was born so different and why people had to be the way they were. Although there was one person who different from all the other people he had ever seen. **

**Her image soon enough came up in his mind's eye. He had a small but genuine smile creep up on his lips at the thought of her. He always felt at peace when ever she talked or spent any type of time with him. Speaking of whom. A scent lingered into his nose. He immediately straightened up. He could always recognize her scent; it had been the most unique one he had picked up. **

**Next thing he knew a small stone was thrown next to him. He looked over to it after hearing it fall onto the rough earth. He knew that she was about a yard away from him. She always through a rock so signal that she close by and coming with something. Soon enough he pick up her strong scent and looked around to see her smiling face. **

**"Good morning Inu Yasha." She greeted him happily and got a small smile back from him in response. **

**"Morn'n Kagome" He replied in his usual voice only, happier. She gracefully sat crossed legged down beside him. That was when he noticed that she had a bunch of fruit in her huddled in her arms. She placed them down on the ground with the cloth she was carrying them in as a plate to keep them from getting dirty from the grass and dirt. **

**"I brought some fruit in case you were hungry. The harvest is coming I so well this year since there has not been many attacks on the village since you started to help defend it." Her smiled brighten as she said this and handed him a green pear. He accepted it and bit into it to hide his upcoming blush.**

**"Feh." He kept on looking down and biting into the pear she had given him. His blush was only made worse when she looked confused at him but shrugged and bit into an apple. **

**They sat in silence together for a while and ate the fruit together while staring up into the sky. There were a few clouds that day and they all took on strange shapes and forms while floating in the other wise clear blue sky. **

**"Thank you for saving me from that bear demon Inu Yasha." The young priestess finally said. He looked over to her; she had her gaze cast downward with a faint blush creeping up on her cheeks.**

**"No problem Kagome. So one had to look out for you, so it might as well be me." He stated, puffing out his chest to show that he was serious and proud that she had thanked him. She looked at him and giggled. He glanced over to her with a smile and then got his reward for saving her. She had given him a quick kiss on the cheek and was smiling brightly at him. Thus causing him to blush once again in the short time they were spending together that day. They enjoyed another hour together. **

_**End Flashback **_

Inu Yasha opened his eyes and stared into the water. He felt the same sadness that he always had at times begin to creep its way back up.

_**Flashback **_

**A young sliver haired boy ran through the woods. He had picked up on the scent of Kagome while he was resting in a nearby tree. He thought he would check up on her since she had recently fallen ill. She was still up and about, since she always seemed to put her duties ahead of herself. **

**Inu Yasha stopped at the very edge of the cliff. He looked down wide eyed at what he saw. Kagome had a white robe on and it seem to cling to her body from the water that she was using to wash herself with. Her long raven hair was down and fell over her shoulders onto her upper torso. The water sparkled and seemed to dance when it hit her damp body. **

**Inu Yasha just stood there and gawked at the bathing priestess he had learned to trust. He knew better, his conscience was telling him to just turn around and not to look back. Although he felt as if his body was frozen in place. He couldn't move or seemed to be able to take his eyes of her for a moment. He took in her scent, if was sweet and seemed to able to clam him down even if he was in a really pissed off mood. **

**While the young half-bread was gazing at the bathing priestess he did not notice that she had felt his presence. She looked around to catch him staring at her. Inu Yasha Noticed that he had been caught and that Kagome was going red in the face due to embarrassment. His eyes widen when he saw the look on her face. **

**"Uh oh…" His eyes widen in horror at what was about to happen next.**

**"INU YASHA! OSWARI!" She screamed and he came crashing down, making a familiar shaped hole. He sighed while still bond to the ground. He should have listened to his inner thoughts and left, but nooo, he had to stay and watch her bathe. He heard her walking away with a 'humph'. **

_**End Flashback **_

His eyes started to glaze over. He actually missed being sat by her when ever he did something stupid.

**_Flashback _**(A/N: Okay I think this will be the last one)

**Inu Yasha was sitting in the God tree, the sun's rays shining down onto the morning dew that lay on the grass. He was finally able to relax and recover from the fight they had with the wacko of a demon named Yura of the hair. He thought that he had lost Kagome for a few moments when the fire had engulfed her. But soon enough she had come out okay and fought back with great strength. **

**Thinking of whom he looked down to see the peacefully sleeping miko on the giant roots of the God tree. A smile appeared on his lips as the sun's rays enhanced her already natural beauty. Making her look like an angel in his eyes. A small breeze flows past the young miko, blowing her raven hair as well. It was down for once instead of up in a high pony tail.**

**He just stared at her. Not thinking of anything else. He jumped down from his place and hit the ground softly beside her. Her eyes opened up and looked at Inu Yasha with soft brown eyes. He took the chance and sat right beside her, and pulled her into him. So her back was on his chest but tilted enough so her head could rest at the crook of his neck. **

**She didn't make any move of resistance. Kagome relaxed and went straight back to sleep, lying on him. Inu Yasha also fell back asleep as well. **

_**End Flashback**_

He felt a tear fall from his eyes. The images of them together were really starting to hurt, but he also felt better, since they were a few he had forgotten. He stayed in the place of peace. He did not want to leave just yet, in fact not for a few hours.

**With the others**

Kikyou had came back about an hour after she had left looking for Inu Yasha. Miroku was the first one to wake up; he started to cook up some breakfast for everyone. The sun's light was very much enjoyable since it was just the right weather. It was sunny, warm, and the sky was a clear blue with a few clouds hovering around.

Sango must have smelt what he was cooking because she stirred in her sleep. The young monk looked over to her opening eyes to reveal chocolate brown ones that he had grown to respect, and love. She blushed at the last part. Sure it had taken her a while to release who much she liked him, but it was worth keeping it a secret from him so she wouldn't get hurt.

"What are you cooking Houshi-sama?" Whenever She called him that and not by his name, his eyes seemed to loose some of the happy brightness in them. So he just smiled back at her, hiding the sadness in his heart.

"Just some fish and rice. I added some spices from _Kikyou's_ time to give them more flavour." He replied to the demon's slayers question but said the young miko's name with some disgust. It went un-noticed by Sango though.

"FOOD! YAY!" The high pitched voice came from a orange thing that had jumped right in front of Miroku.

"WWHHAA!" He yelled and ended up falling backwards on his butt. He had not expected the little demon to wake up so suddenly and then just jump right in front of him. Sango on the other hand was laughing from the scene that played before her. She went over and helped the blushing monk up to his feet. He gave out a small 'thank you' to her and then handed the young demon slayer a fish.

Shippo had already taken a fish for himself. Kikyou had awoken and joined them for breakfast. Kiara had been gone for a while and when she returned, she curled up and sat on Sango's lap. Miroku had noticed that the young kit never really went near the miko at all. He was either on his shoulder or on Sango's.

"Maybe we should get started off. I mean Inu Yasha will be able to find us with that nose of him." The young monk suggested to the other as he finished his last bite of fish.

"But…" Kikyou started to say but was cut off by the demon slayer in their group.

"Maybe your right Miroku. I think we should get started off to the next village, I mean it looks like it is going to be a storm later on today." Sango added in with a small smile. The young miko was about to put in that they should wait for the half-breed but only found that they were right.

"Ya, and besides, Inu Yasha smelled like he had a lot to think about when he left yesterday." Shippo said to Miroku as he jumped on his shoulder.

The small group of friends started to pack up their belongings when they all came to a final decision. They started to walk off about an hour after and found a dirt road on a side of the woods. Miroku and Sango started to talk about the latest demon's they had started to defeat. It seemed that all of them were popping out of hiding since they seemed to sense the pieces of the shikon no tama they have.

Kikyou on the other hand was quite silent the whole way and she was starting to look a bit uneasy. Miroku glanced at her once but only for a second so it went unnoticed by Sango.

Kikyou kept on senescing a jewel fragment that was coming closer toward them. There was not a demon aura with it, but the aura of a strong warrior of light. The young miko defiantly had felt this presence once before, but for some reason she could not put her finger on where and when she had. She was usually very good at this kind of stuff but since she had traded spaces with the wench she was like an amateur. _Since I switched places with the girl then that must mean I never trained with my powers. Darn, I knew there would be a draw back to this. All well, at least I get Inu Yasha. _She thought and had a secret smile on her face.

Soon enough the gang of four came to a fork in the road. The path spilt into two because there was a large cliff that ran in the center of where the road would go if it was not there.

A small breeze ruffled the tree's leaves, and then gently blew past the young kituse's face. He sniffed the air and soon enough a huge smile speared across his cute little face.

"Miroku. Do you sense that aura?" Sango looked around to try and pick up where it was coming from. The young monk had also picked up the life energy, and it was huge. It was very familiar and also a little bit like Kikyou's. Speaking of whom, her face had gone quit pale and had a look of horror, like something awful was coming.

Then all of a sudden there was a large gust of wind that seemed to be coming from the top of the cliff. Everyone covered their eyes with their arms. As the dust subsided Kikyou was the first to open her eyes, she still had them covered with her arms over her face. The dust had not cleared quit yet, but she could make out a hidden figure within the dusty smoke.

The dust finally cleared and when it did, the young priestess had a look of shock, anger, and fear run across her young face. Miroku, and Sango also opened their eyes. The young monk gasped at who he saw standing there in front of them, Sango had a strange feeling come over her, and Kikyou grew pale. For the person who stood in front of them at that very moment was the very person that fueled a certain young priestess's anger.

* * *

**Bwahahahaha! My frist good cliff hanger! Now review please or my army of mutant chimpmonks will come and make you! BWAHAHAHA!**

**Who do you think it could be? **

**A) Kouga**

**B) Naraku**

**C) Kagome**

Lady of Emerald Flames

_P.S. I will have the next chapter up tomorrow or sunday. Have a great weekend. _


	7. Meeting 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.**

Meeting

Part 2

In the sun's light stood a young woman who looked to be seventeen to eighteen years of age. She had long raven black wavy hair with blue highlights tied up in a high pony tail with her bangs. She wore a traditional priestess outfit except her pants were black, and her top was a dark navy blue and had short sleeves. Her eyes were a claming chocolate brown colour and if someone was to look into them they would feel safe.

Everyone just stared at the young women with wide eyes and open mouths. Shippo still had his eyes shut and was trying to get the sand out of them. He was currently on the ground. The woman was puzzled by the looks on their faces; her glance came over to Kikyou. Their eyes locked for about a minute, Kikyou with wide eyes, and the women with still a puzzled expression.

'_That woman…it can't be'. _Miroku thought to himself and look over between the young miko they traveled with and the new arrival. They looked like twins almost, if the other woman's hair was blacker. The woman probably noticed this to but didn't show it. Instead her gaze drifted down to the little fox kituse, who was still trying to get sand out of his eyes.

"I hate to be a bother but I believe that you have something of mine." She stated pointing to Shippo, whose ears seemed to have propped up at the sound of her voice. They had first thought she meant the jewel shards but when she pointed to Shippo they became a little suspicious, but only for a second. Kikyou on the other hand just kept quiet the whole time.

"You mean Shippo?" Sango said surprised by the softness and kindness that was in the woman's voice. She had such a strong aura yet it seemed that wasn't even aware of how powerful she was. The wind gently blew by her and blew her to one side with it.

"How do we know that Shippo was with this woman before he came to us and not just someone who was sent to kill him?" Kikyou spoke up in utter disgust of the young women.

"Yup. Shippo." She replied just as the fox kit finally got the sand out of his eyes. He quickly turned his gaze over to her with a huge smile spread on his cute face. He leapt up and ran right into her arms. He snuggled into her chest tears coming down his face. The miko also had a huge smile on her face and was hugging Shippo tightly.

Miroku and Sango were very much convinced at this point, but Kikyou still had a look of disgust on her young face that seemed to make it look fifty years older then it should be. After about a minute the young woman looked up to the group of traveling friends with a smile of gratitude.

"Thank you very much for taking care of my kit." She said with a genuine smile, one that had not came upon her lips from the longest of times. Miroku caught this and felt that the smile was **very **familiar to him. Sango just happily returned the smile and started to talk with the new comer on various topics. Shippo seemed more then happy to join their conversation so he wasn't left out. Miroku soon enough was out of his little trance and ran right up to Kagome.

"Excuse me Miss, but would you do me the honor of…" **_SLAP!_** The young monk could not even finish as he was slapped across the cheek by a very pissed off demon slayer. Shippo's Okaa-san stood there with a confused expression on her face but for Shippo, he was utterly lost as to why Sango had hit Miroku.

"You PERVERT! You just met her and are asking her to bare your child! You're depraved!" She yelled at him with a very angered expression. Kikyou looked over to the two, overhearing Sango's ranting on him. She just ignored them not knowing that, that little line would soon enough become a plan.

"Listen I am really sorry, but I have to get going. But thank you once again for taking care of Shippo, I am in your debt." She gave a small bow to them. Miroku went closer to the young miko as she came up from the small bow. Once she was back up he pulled her into a tight hug. She was shocked by this, as was Sango who had a close watch on his hands. He let go after a few seconds with a large smile. Poor Shippo though had to jump out of his Okaa-san's arms to avoid being crushed.

"Good luck on your travels Miss Kagome" The young monk whispered into her ear, and then let her go. She was surprised that he knew her name, when she hadn't really introduced herself. So she just nodded her head in acknowledgment and turned to leave. Kikyou noticed this and had a secret smile spread on her lips. She loved the thought of having the witch leave. Although, she was also bothered by another thought. How is it that the wench's aura reeks of life, with not one signal once of death?

Kagome gave Sango a quick hug good-bye and made her exit before Kikyou could make any smart remarks about her. Miroku had a true smile on his face as he watched Kagome leave in a flash. He knew they would be seeing her soon enough and looked back over to the two females that he traveled with everyday. There was a weird silence around them for a few seconds, but soon was broken by a certain priestess.

"I still do not trust that woman; she was wearing cloths of a dark priestess for Kami sake!" She stated, fury burning deep in her brown eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest, still pissed off that Sango, and Miroku had gotten along with the woman so fast in a short amount of time and even let her take Shippo. Her plan was definitely starting to go down the drain and she knew it. She had to get Kagome out of the picture **for good**.

They started walking again, hearing from a passing villager that his village was up ahead and was in need of being demon exterminated. The Inu gang immediately picked up speed toward the village, especially when Kikyou had sensed a jewel shard from the evil aura. They were worried though at the fact that Inu Yasha has still not returned. But they knew that they had to get rid of the demon and retrieve the jewel shard that lay within it.

When they got to the village they saw that there was a good amount of dead villagers. Although the next thing they noticed was the strangest part. All of the dead bodies had no heads on them. They were cut clean off so there was practically no blood coming from the corpses. The sight itself made them, sick to their stomachs. Kikyou although soon enough was able to recover from the site and thought she saw a shining strand of string near one of the dead villagers.

"This is horrible." Sango whispered to herself as she looked around the battle area. She had changed into her battle outfit a few minutes ago and had just joined the others in the village.

"This is not normal. I cannot sense the aura of the demon anywhere. It is as if it was never here in the first place." Miroku pointed this out to the others. Kikyou also noticed that she could not sense the jewel shards at all.

"I can't sense any jewel shards either." Then again, her ability to find jewel shards was weaker then before. Which was really starting to get on her nerves to this point.

Just has the young miko had said that, a huge black stringy object came crashing down upon her. She was lucky enough to get out of the way so it did not hit her. Although right after another one came down at a faster speed this time so there was no way she could move nor have enough time to shoot an arrow. There was a blur of red and white though that sliced the black thing in half.

"Inu Yasha!" Miroku and Sango cried gratefully to their other companion who had just saved Kikyou from an early grave. Inu Yasha looked to his friends with an unreadable expression after he took a closer look at what was attacking them. Before he himself knew what was happening, the same black substance shot through his red haori to his shoulder. Thus causing a nasty wound to appear quickly as he yelled out in pain and surprise from the attack.

The others called out to him in worry. This seemed all too familiar to Inu Yasha at this point. Sango quickly threw her large boomerang to free the half-demon. At that same moment, Inu Yasha picked up a familiar scent from the black substance. Kikyou looked around more carefully now that the black strings were actually hair that seemed to be coming from one point.

"My, my, now if isn't the little puppy. How nice it is too see you again. Along with your wench." An annoying feminine voice called out. The voice sounded like it was coming from every where and the group was trying to pin-point where it was. Inu Yasha looked up to see a figure standing on a bunch of black hair. A growl erupted from his throat as he caught the scent of who was controlling all the…hair.

"Yura. I thought I took care of you fifty-two years ago ya ugly hag." Inu Yasha hissed out with nothing but venom in his voice.

'_Yura?' _Kikyou thought as she looked up to the hair demon. She did remember hearing about a demon that could control the hair of the dead, with a red comb. '_Wait, what is that in her neck'?_ Her eyes widen a bit in realization. '_The aura reeks of a jewel shard.'_

"Whoa, looks like little puppy is all mad. Oh well, I guess I will have to teach you and your little friends a lesson." She smirked evilly and quickly raised her arm that had a red comb. All of a sudden a whole load of hair came rushing toward Sango right where her heart is. She luckily blocked it in time, while Miroku did the same. Kikyou was getting her arrows ready and almost got hit if Inu Yasha didn't help her out.

Yura though was counting on him to do so. Just then the hair that was going to get Kikyou sharply turned and wrapped around Inu Yasha. He was about to break free when he felt a sharp bolt of electricity run through his whole body. Everyone was shocked by this. Inu Yasha the most, the bolt still hurt but was not enough to cause him to lose conscious.

The half demon could not get free from Yura's trap. Worse of all, she took the tesiga from him so he could not use it to fight her. The other tried to help out the hanyou the best they could without getting electrified themselves. Sango was able to get high enough with Kiara attack Yura a couple of times while Miroku distracted her.

Miroku wanted to use his wind tunnel on her, but she stayed near enough to Inu Yasha. So if Miroku did use it, he would suck him as well.

Okay be this time Inu yasha had tried everything he could think of to get free from Yura's grasp. One major problem was that the last jolt had some how drained half his strength and by each second he was growing weaker. He got one heck of a blot of energy and was knocked out cold. The young miko was to busy trying to purify the threads of hair from wrapping her up. She finally got her chance though and shot an arrow right toward the hair demon's neck. Unluckily for her though, because Yura moved out of the fast enough for her only to blast her arm of.

Everyone thought that was great until some hair came to her and grew her arm back. This only frustrated them some more and made Yura a little angrier. Seeing as she wanted her precious sliver hair and the Inu gang was getting in the way.

"Fine then, if you wish to be difficult then I shall make it that way for you. Arise my precious _hair_ men." She called out, and all of a sudden the thick strands of black hair came from her _hair nest_ and started to take form of humans with _skulls_ for heads. The newly made hair creatures started to approach the Inu Gang. There were at least twenty of them in lines of four by five. Each was ready to attack with large whips charged with electricity.

* * *

**Okay guys there is the new chapter! I know it is short and I am sorry it took me so long to update. I just never have written a story this long before and had major writer's block. But the good news is, is that I was able to update and write this. ' **

**Well I hope you guys like it and please tell me what ya think of it. Also PLEASE I need ideas as to what can happen in later chapters, so if you have any that would be great, and of course I will give credit to the people with the ideas. One last thing, my next chapter is going to be with Shessomaru. If you don't want it to be with him then just tell me .**

**Any who, I got to go and figure out what will happen next. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! Bye, bye.**

**Lady of Emerald Flames**


	8. Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.**

**Sesshoumaru**

A tall figure walked along an old dirt path, deep within a large forest. His golden eyes where fixed so that they looked straight forward and showed no emotion. If any one where to get a glance at him, they would see that of a high status pure bred demon. A demon that would not show mercy easily to any one that crossed his path in a bad way. This demon was known as Sesshoumaru, son of the late Lord of the Western lands.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Cried a squeaky voice from behind him. The owner of that voice was an annoying little green toad that was once a general of a toad army. His name was Jaken. He was short, green, and had the staff of two heads. That is pretty much all that there is to say about him.

Sesshoumaru did not reply to the little toad's calls. He just stopped and looked to where he now stood, out of breath. By the look on the ugly toad's face, he had been running for a long time, at a fast paste. After a moment though, he had finally caught his breath…a bit.

"My lord, the lady to the demonic clan wishes to have a word with you. Three weeks from today." He managed to blurt out with a signal breath, still trying to catch his breath. Sesshoumaru nodded his head in acknowledgment to what Jaken had just reported to him. It puzzled him a bit as to why the leader of the Demonic Clan wished to discuss with him. Although only for second then continued to walk ahead with Jaken following behind him closely.

As Sesshoumaru walked along the old dirt path once again he picked up a very strange scent from the blowing wind. The scent was a mix of white roses, pine, and how the earth smelled after a thunder storm. What was strange about the scent was that it smelt human for a second, but then changed to a scent of pure demon. With no trance of human in it what so ever. The lord of the western lands thought this is was strange, but it did not concern him in any manner so he ignored the scent all together as he walked.

Jaken had also picked up the scent and found it claming and pleasant to sniff in. He looked up to his lord wondering if he would have the same reaction to the scent as he did. But of course his face still had an emotionless mask on like always. Jaken sometimes wished that his lord would show some sort of emotion except annoyance toward him. He really wished that Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't hit him so much or use him as a test subject.

The two continued on not really going anywhere of importance but to try and keep unwanted visitors in Lord Shesshoumaru's land. If any unwanted visitors did, they would soon end up on the ground, badly beaten.

Unaware to either of them though, the owner of the scent would run into to them soon enough.

**Deep within the forest**

Far a way from where Lord Sesshomaru was, there was a fight going on between a whole lot of moths and one female demon. There were well over fifty moths ready to attack at any second. The moths were all a good three feet in length and each had sharp teeth.

The moths rushed forward toward the female demon with force, baring their teeth. The demon went head on with the moths, easily destroying them with her claws. After a few moments the remands of the moths fell to the ground around her as she landed. The female's demon looked around to see if there where any more moths and could not see any. Although she did end up senescing a stronger presence nearby.

She quickly jumped backwards to avoid the axe that was hurdling down toward her. Her long light blue hair although was cut a few inches, due to the axe hitting it instead of any other part of her body. Her gaze soon enough found the attacker, with the over sized axe. She guessed that the man was the one who controlled all the moths that started to attack the wolves earlier before she came.

She kept on avoiding the moth demon leader as much as she could. The new demon was quit fast, and by the looks of it he had a really heavy axe. He had short dingy grey hair, and dull brown eyes that were full of determination to destroy the female demon. This was because she killed almost all of his precious army of moths. So he was just returning the favour by trying to kill her.

The two demons kept on fighting for few minutes, until the female demon saw an opening in the other's defensives and attacked. The moth demon leader tried to block her attack with his axe but she ending up cutting his weapon in half with her claws. The female also ended up creating a wound on his chest. He stepped back away from her and looked down to his new wound. Anger soon enough fired up in his eyes as he glared at the girl with pure hate.

"Now you are going to get it bitch." He snarled out to her. His form started to change in front of the female demon. After a second there floated a giant dark grey demon moth. He let out a low growl as he glared down at the light blue hair women in front of him.

He then went straight for her, baring his teeth like his moth warriors before him. Although in a spilt second he was lying on the ground…dead. Still though, he was able to get in one bite. Injecting some of his poison into her. She noticed the tooth in her arm though and pulled the tooth out of her arm.

The female demon was about to turn to leave when three foxes pounced on her. She ended up on the ground while the foxes were on top of her licking her face. She let out a laugh as she was attacked by kisses from the foxes.

"Hey! Come on guys! Stop it!" She managed to say finally through her laughing. The foxes got off her when two figures came into view. They helped up the female demon with large smiles on their faces.

"Thank you so much!" The first one said with a large smile. She had fiery red hair that went to her shoulders, and aqua blue eyes that where full of happiness. She was wearing a simple dark green kimono that was covered with leaves. The other girl had dark auburn hair and honey brown eyes wearing the same style cloths as the others. Both of them though had pointed ears. They were fox demons.

"What is your name anyway?" The second one asked with curious eyes.

"Oh, Rin's name is Rin." She replied with a bright smile and happy sky blue eyes. Her light blue hair shone in the bright sun light as it came up to the noon position.

After a few more minutes of thank yous from the two female fox demons and their companions Rin took off. As the female walked around she took a sniff and looked down at herself. Her cloths were torn a bit and she was covered in dirt. _Oh dear it looks like Rin has to clean herself up a bit._ She thought to herself and closed her eyes, concentrating on finding a river. She was able to hear one not to far off, so she reopened her eyes and headed toward it.

She found the river and bent down to start washing her hands and face. After a few moments she looked down at her reflection, satisfied with her appearance she got up and turned around but stopped once she did. In front of her was a large ogre like demon with piercing black eyes.

"I am glad to have found you young Mistress." The ogre said in a low gruff voice to Rin. She was a bit shocked to find him in front of her. She had not heard him approach her at all while she was washing up. Although she was more curious as to what the demon wanted with her.

"What is it that you want from Rin?" She asked in a clam, yet serious voice. Her normal happy face was expression free at this moment.

"Straight down to business I see. Oh right then I shall get to the point fast and not waste any more of your time." The ogre started off with a slight gleam in his eyes. Rin noticed that instantly and was starting to feel uneasy about this demon. Plus his sent was very unpleasant, almost like the dead, and trash. "I wish for your…assistance to deal with certain problems on my land. I heard that you are quit the strong fighter and would be honored if you and I became associates...partners even. My master would also be very pleased to me you after ward." He fished with a sly grin, trying to look trusting.

"In other words, you are asking Rin to join you in an uprising of some sort." She replied flatly to the disgusting ogre with a plan face. His expression on the other hand had changed from trusting to shock. His lips though turned up into a grin right after though.

"Yes that is what I mean, but my way of saying it is so much nicer. So will you join me then? Or shall I have to per sway you to join me?" He looked to Rin with a dangerous look in his eyes. A look saying _join-me-or-else-I'll-hurt-you_.

"Rin prefers not to join your idiotic up rise." Rin replied with a plan expression. If there was one thing she hated more then idiots were idiots who hid behind stronger demons. This one seemed to be the mayor of idiots. Although unknown to her, the ogre was much stronger then he looked. Plus the poison that the giant moth gave her earlier was still not out of her systems. So she was a bit on the weak side.

"You will soon regret to have ever insulted the Great Lord Ogre!" He yelled out and lunged at Rin with great force. She was not expecting the sudden out burst from him, so she ended up being pushed to the ground with him on top. That was the starting point for the battle between the two.

The ogre started to punch the pinned down Demon with his fist. He got in a few punches before she finally got back her senses and rolled out of the way. So his fist ended up hitting the ground hard, making a hole. Rin got up as quickly as she could and got in a quick defense position. The 'Ogre Lord' ran right to Rin and threw another punch at her. She was able to doge the one as well and get in a few kicks and punches herself.

After a few moments into the fight though Rin stopped. She started to feel strange, like her life energy was slowly being taken away from her. Before she knew what happened, the ogre started to attack her like nuts. After a couples of minutes, which seemed like eons to her, she fell to the ground unconscious. Her whole body was full of cuts and soon to be buries, if she lived that long. Her kimono was covered in blood as was her face. Although one could not see her face as her hair was covering it.

The ogre looked down to the girl with a sly grin on his face. Sure his master told him to get the girl but he never said anything about not having some fun. _In fact, she could use one more punch. That should kill her off then I'll just tell Lord Naraku that it was an accident. _He thought to himself and let out a chuckle of victory.

**Sesshoumaru**

As the lord of the western lands traveled down the path he caught another scent. One that was vial as it was every other time he picked it up. Without warning he rushed over to where the scent was located, leaving Jaken in a cloud of gust.

"Milord! Wait up for me!" The little green toad cried out running after his lord as fast as he could managed. Jaken should have been used to this by now. Lord Sesshoumaru always took off like this when something came up. Especially the vial villain known as Naraku. The despicable Demon that was very strong, this was only because he had so many Shards of the Shikon no Tama. Jaken soon enough redirected his attention back to catching up with the lord of the Western lands in case he needed his assistance.

So back to Sesshoumaru, within minutes he was able to get the site where the scent of Naraku was. Although all he found was a demon ogre standing over something ready to eat it. He did not care for what was under the stupid creature. Before it even caught his scent, Sesshoumaru had killed it with his poison whip.

He was about to leave when he caught a very familiar scent. He looked over to the figure that was once under the vial ogre before he killed it. It looked to be a young woman with long chestnut brown hair covering her face and back. The scent of blood was all over her and it was clear that she was dead. He bent down and pushed the girl's hair to confirm his suspicion.

His eyes widen a bit when the girls face came into view. Although he soon enough had his normal expression on his face and stood up. Jaken was close behind him and would soon enough catch up, so he would finish up here and be gone. He drew out tensaga from its sheath and turn his gaze to the girl. There was the familiar pulse from the sword and with a quick strike and a flash his job was complete.

He started to walk away only this time had an unfamiliar gleam in his eyes for a mere second. It was one of satisfaction. _Rin._ Was the only thought that came to him as he kept on walking ahead into the woods.

* * *

**Okay there ya go people. Two updates in one week. This time I had a story line for this chapter so it was easy to write. Now it is going to take me a while to bring out the next chapter for this story but I hope you enjoy the two I have written this week. Oh and I wanna thank harilari for always reviewing. . Well I hope Sesshy was in character enough in this chapter.**

**Well I gotta go now people. Now please remember to leave a review and tell me what ya think or else u'll never know what will happen to Inu Yasha and the others. okay bye bye**

**Lady of Emerald Flames**


	9. Yura fight

Yura Fight

Inu Yasha still lay unconscious wrapped up in Yura's hair. The worst part though was that it did not look like he would be gaining conscious for a while still to come. His arms and face had streaks of blood due to the electric stocks from Yura as well as her sword.

Now as for Inu Yasha's friends, they were all getting ready to defend themselves against the newest threat. The soldiers made out of hair that Yura had just created only moments ago. Each one of the fresh creations had a thick whip that was surrounded by electricity, each one ready to attack at a moments notice from their creator.

"Wha-What are those!" Sango asked as she stepped backed a little bit. The energy radiating off of the whips was growing quit a lot. Kiara let out a low growl at the new enemies, ready to defend her human friends.

"Now my precious hair men attack the little puppy's companions!" Yura shouted to her creations. They started to move toward their enemies that made the crazy hair demoness gain a small sickly smile.

And so a battle had started. Sango fought on Kiara's back with her giant boomerang. It was getting harder to fight though with ever few swipes. The strings of silk that held up the giant hair nest were constantly getting in the way. The strands were too thick to cut with her weapon and to heavy to move for some reason. Kiara's fire didn't seem to faze it that much either but just enough to move it slightly.

The hair men had started to use their whips by sailing one another up into the air after Sango. Kiara was doing her best at dodging the electrical whips. Now as for our dear perverted monk, things were not going as good for him either.

No matter where he looked that was a whip crashing down upon him. Dodging the leather straps was exhausting him out quit a lot. He was able to suck up two of the hair men but when he did that it affected his wind tunnel so he could not use it without it surging a huge amount of pain up his arm. So he had to rely on his monk training and holy papers to help him.

The one person that had seemed to disappear was Kikyou. She had slipped away and seemed to have a plan up her sleeve.

"It seems like the little puppy's companions have more spunk in them then I first had in mind." Yura placed a few strands of hair behind her ear as she watched the show in front of her. For the few moments that she watched the fight go on, her mind was off the puppy with the precious sliver hair. Her eyes lit up with amusement as she watched the two warriors struggle to keep from falling from lack of energy.

Inu Yasha was still unconscious but with in the state he was in, images were running past his mind. Some of which he had wished he would never have to see again.

While Yura was giggling like nuts and the others were doing battle one person was aiming at Yura's head. And that person would be Kikyou. She had been able to spilt from the fight so she could lay low for a bit. She had waited for this precise moment to come. She tightened her grip on the arrow and was ready to release it.

Before she could however something had snuck up behind her and wrapped it self around the young miko. She let out a surprised gasp when this happened. The worst part was that this caused her to drop her bow and arrows right when she was about ready to shoot. This was definitely not apart of her plan.

The next thing she knew, Kikyou was held up by the black thing in front a quirky hair demoness. She had a sly look on her face as her gaze met the young miko's.

"You'd think I could not hear all your movement from down there little girl?" She asked with a sarcastic voice. Although her smile was whipped off and replaced with a look of curiosity. "Hmm…I see you bare a very strong resemblance to that miko that the little puppy had grown fund of a few years back. Strange. But this will bring me more pleasure in killing you." She smiled sickly as she drew out her sword.

Miroku and Sango had successfully been able to destroy the hair demoness's creation but they were all worn out. Especially Miroku, he had used his wind tunnel to suck up the demons of hair but that caused him great pain. Sango and Kiara were worn out themselves form the fight. They had been electrocuted many times and that took a lot out of them not to fall over and black out. At this point they could not save Kikyou either.

Yura was about to swipe her sword down upon the young women when all of a sudden a burst of light came from within the trees and shot straight for Yura. It hit her with ease and soon enough two more shot into the hair nest making it spill everywhere. Everyone was in shock form this sudden event. Kikyou and Inu Yasha ended up falling to the ground landing on a pile of black hair.

Kikyou took this as her own chance and looked around spotting her weapons. While Yura was trying to get herself back together, Kikyou ran off to quickly get her arrows. She took aim and quickly shot it right at where Yura's jewel shard laid in her neck.

The arrow gladly hit its target with pleasure. Yura started to evaporate from the pureness of the arrow. As did the rest of the hair that she had gathered from over the many years. Although before Yura was completely destroyed four wasps came and gathered a few strands of hair, a cracked red skull, the jewel shards, and Kikyou's purified arrow.

"At least now we are certain that **_Naraku_** was behind this ordeal." Miroku said Naraku's name with nothing but pure venom. Sango was helping him to his feet with Kiara near her in her larger form. "Lady Kikyou, are you alright?" He asked the young woman who was panting slightly from the battle. She only nodded to the monk's question and turned her gaze to Inu Yasha who still lay unconscious.

The gang made camp a little way from the battle felid they had just fought on. Everyone was tried and worried about Inu Yasha, but they knew he's be okay after a day of rest. In fact they'd all be as good as new soon enough.

**While the group of travelers slept that night the wasp returned to their creators castle. The entered through the barrier and flew down to the basement. Down to the cellars were many things were created by a vicious man with no care for any but himself.**

**The man looked up to the wasp as they set down what they had brought upon the wooden table that that may jars filled with powered herbs and other things in them. The dark man's gaze fell onto to each item and a smile curled onto his lips, as he looked to the last arrow. A purified arrow from a miko of high powers of purity. **

**"Soon you shall live again my servant, and you shall bring my that miko." His cold voice rang out through the cellars damp walls and he went to work with a small white haired child next to him searching for the young woman with a strange brown spotted cat.**

* * *

**YES! I finished this chapter in one day. Sorry it took me so long to update this story. School's been hectite and my now newpaper eating squrriels are trying to get o0. So I hope ya liked this chapter and if ya wanna guess what happens then go right on ahead and I'll tell ya in the next chapter if your warm or cold ..**

**Okay well I hope ya come to read the chapter...AAAHHHH! The chicken people are here to get me!**

**chicken people: WE want food!**

**Me: I have to go now or else the chicken people we'll eat me. So in the famous words of someone...AAAHHHHH!**

**chicken people: FOOD! **

**Lady of Emerald Flames**


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha**

Demonic Human

Far way from the recovering friends of Inu Yasha, a young Demoness walked out from her personal cave out to the hill tops. She stared out to the small village that lay just under the high cliff she stood on. The breeze blew against her, moving her long black hair as well. She caught the scent of one of her trusted friends. Neko. Itokuzu looked more closely down to the village to see Neko being pestered by the little girl named Yuri.

Now down at the village, which is known as the village of souls, was Neko. He was trying his best to keep things running like they had before Kagome had left. Unfortunately though, things were a little hectic. The young children where always asking him to play with them when he was trying to help the people who where sick. Plus one little purple haired girl kept on asking him where the miko was.

"Neko-sama! When is Kagome-chan coming back?" The same question was being asked by Yuri over and over as Neko kept replying that she would be coming back soon. The young girl stopped pestering Neko long enough for him to finish his daily duties and catch a hold of Itokuz's scent.

_I guess she got my message after all. _He quickly said his good byes and called Buyo. The large spotted cat came running down to Neko, picked him up and went to the high cliffs. Unknowing to Neko though, little Yuri had decided to jump onto Buyo's tail when he came down to pick up Neko. After a few moments Neko, Buyo, and their stowaway arrived at their destination.

"Itokuzu–sama, I am glad you have come." Neko said happily, walking up toward her as Buyo laid on the grass, allowing Yuri to stay hidden in his large furry tail. Itokuzu looked over to Neko with a rare smile, he could tell that she was still very worried about the young miko. "My lady I wish you would not worry yourself so. I'm sure Kagome-chan is doing fine." His comforting fell on death ears though as her eyes became hazy.

"Do you remember when Kagome first came to us?" She started, looking out to the village with its happy people. Neko only nodded as memories came back to him. Although Itokuzu brought him back by asking if he knew the whole story. He didn't but knew that the beautiful Demoness was going to tell him.

_Flashback_

_Kagome looked horrified to the God Tree. There, pinned to it, was Inu Yasha. The young half breed's hair swayed in the breeze as the sun's rays beamed down on him. Tears weld up in Kagome's eyes and her vision began to blur. This was not suppose to happen! She shot her arrow toward the ghastly beast that tried to kill her and ended up pinning her beloved hanyou to the scared tree. _

_The young miko winced as pain shot through her whole body. Blood was pouring from the wound along her chest. She took a final look to Inu Yasha and headed back to the village. What ever had attacked her was surely going to go after the people of Edo village. The distance was a short one to travel but to Kagome it was a long walk. Tears streamed down her eyes nonstop as she kept walking. She had failed her duty to keep the jewel safe and to her beloved Inu Yasha. _

_The miko had finally made it to the village and many people came up around her with worried looks. A little way from the village two young demos and a large cat came running toward the village. They were in need of help from the miko that lived in the Edo village. Before they got there though, they had to kill of this ugly beast that was smothered in blood. That same scent from that blood was radiating from the village. _

_The two demons finally made it only to find a group around someone. The villagers made a path for the demons as they approached. The taller one looked to see that the person they had come to ask for help was kneeling on the ground in a pool of blood. Kagome looked up to the demons with a puzzled glanced and before she could stand up fully, with protest from the villagers, she fell over unconscious. The smaller demon, Neko, caught her and looked horrified at her wounds. The taller one then spoke._

_"We will take the young priestess and heal her. It will take time but we can save her. And just to make things even, we will grant your village a protection spell to keep you all save." She finished off as the villagers could do nothing but agree. None of the people had the experience needed to help their beloved priestess, plus the demon's could save her. The tall demoness cut her arm and let the blood pour in a cut she made on the miko's neck. _

_The villagers were waiting for an explanation, but the demon's just placed Kagome onto the large cat and flew off in a whirl of dust. It took a little while but they got the miko to their lands quick enough and up to their healing caves. Neko hurried and carried the miko in and placed her onto a stone bed. The resting place lit up a light blue and a stream of light engulfed Kagome. _

_Once again the taller demon transferred her blood to Kagome, only this time to save her life. Kagome stayed in the stream of light for a long time almost two years until she finally awoke. When she did however she did not remember a thing, only that she was attacked. The tall demoness found Kagome awake and explained what happened and that her name was Itokuzu. The demoness had to absorb some of Kagome's power to help her heal. _

_Soon enough Kagome found she liked the new home she was taken to. She helped the demons by looking after the village that had just appeared onto their lands, but that happened about forty years later. Over those years, Kagome had found that she was turned into a Demonic Human, a human with demon powers. So she did not age over the year she grew to learn to use her powers. Also Itokuzu had mixed her aura with Kagome so she was like her daughter. _

_End Flashback_

Neko listened intensively has she told him the story he had forgotten. He looked down, not meeting Itokuzu's eyes. Then and there though his mind was made up. He spoke aloud in a voice full of confidence. "Itokuzu! I wish that you allow me to bring Buyo with me in search of our miko and help her in her journey."

Itokuzu only looked at with gratitude and nodded her head in agreement. She would look after the people and run her clan of demons as he went to bring home her daughter. As Neko left with his supplies and still hiding stowaway, he did not know the dangers his friend, Kagome, would be in when he would find her.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry I have not written a chapter in a loong time. I put you like this new one. I had it planned out a while ago but was trying to put an another chapter before it. That did not work out, so here is a brand new one. Just in time for Chirstmas. Well hope you enjoy it and Merry Christmas, happy honica(sp?), and just seasons greetings. I will have a new chapter up soon. After another few weeks, lots of homework over the holidays. Well give me your opinions on what should happen. bye!**

**Lady of Emerald Flames**


End file.
